1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp having light emitting diodes, more particularly a lamp having light emitting diodes capable of being focused to provide increased illumination.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Light emitting diodes can produce light when powered by low voltage therefore they consume less electricity. Many efforts are made to improve light emitting diodes so that they can be used as economical illuminating devices in the illumination industry.
However, conventional lamps with light emitting diodes are not equipped with such a device that can effect refraction and reflection of the light emitted from the light emitting diodes, i.e. the light passes directly through the hole of a panel to provide illumination. Consequently, the light of such lamps is not very bright; therefore the lamps have limited use.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide such a lamp having light emitting diodes that light emitted from the light emitting diodes can be refracted to focus to provide increased illumination.
The lamp includes a base, and a transparent covering unit. The base has a convexly curved surface. The transparent covering unit has a convexly curved surface on a first side, and several flat sections on an opposite second side. The transparent covering unit is disposed near to the base with the second side thereof being faced with the convexly curved surface of the base. The light emitting diodes are arranged on the convexly curved surface of the base to be each perpendicular to a corresponding one of the flat sections.